cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Airplane!
Airplane! is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount on 16th November 1987, It got re-released as a 'New Uncut Version' by CIC Video and Paramount on 29th June 1992. It got re-released by CIC, Paramount, 4 Front Video, PolyGram Video and Karussell on 15th March 1993 and 1st November 1993, Is a UK DVD release by Paramount on 5th March 2001 and it got re-released by Paramount on 6th August 2001. Description The Plane's going to Chicago, The Pilot's going to New York, The Passengers are going to Pieces! The persons and events in this film are fictitious-fortunately! A masterpiece of off-the-wall comedy, AIRPLANE! Features ROBERT HAYS television's "Angie" as an ex-fighterpilot forced to take over the controls of an airliner when the flight crew succumbs to food poisoning; Julie Hagerty as his girlfriend/stewardess/co-pilot; and a cast of all-stars including Robert Stack, Lloyd Bridges, Peter Graves, Leslie Nielsen, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar... and more. Their hilarious hijinks spoof airplane disaster flicks, religious zealots, television commercials, romantic love - the list whirls by in rapid succession. And the story races from one moment of zany fun to the next. Cast * Robert Hays as Ted Striker * Julie Hagerty as Elaine Dickinson * Leslie Nielsen as Dr. Rumack * Peter Graves as Capt. Clarence Oveur * Lloyd Bridges as Steve McCroskey * Robert Stack as Capt. Rex Kramer * Lorna Patterson as Randy * Stephen Stucker as Air Traffic Controller Johnny Henshaw-Jacobs * Frank Ashmore as Victor Basta * Jonathan Banks as Gunderson * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar as Roger Murdock * Craig Berenson as Paul Carey * Barbara Billingsley as Jive Lady * Lee Bryant as Mrs. Hammen * Nicholas Pryor as Jim Hammen * Joyce Bulifant as Mrs. Davis * Maureen McGovern as Nun * Kenneth Tobey as Air Controller Neubauer * Marcy Goldman as Mrs. Geline * Barbara Stuart as Mrs. Kramer * Rossie Harris as Joey Hammen * Norman Alexander Gibbs as 1st Jive Dude * Al White as 2nd Jive Dude * David Hollander as the young boy with coffee * Michelle Stacy as the young girl with coffee * David Leisure as First Krishna * Jason Wingreen as Dr. Brody * Jill Whelan as Lisa Davis * Ethel Merman as Lt. Hurwitz * Lee Terri as Mrs. Oveur * Jimmie Walker as Windshield Wiper Man * James Hong as Japanese General * Howard Jarvis as the Man in the Taxi * Otto as Himself Credits Trailers and info 1993 Re-release # The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Apocalypse Now", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". # Apocalypse Now # Grease # Zulu Gallery Airplane-1980-VHS-PAL-Video-_57.jpg Airplane-1980-VHS-PAL-Video-_57 (1).jpg Airplane-CIC-Video-Comedy-New (1).jpg Airplane - New Uncut Version (UK VHS) Spine.png Airplane-CIC-Video-Comedy-New-_57 (2).jpg Airplane-CIC-Video-Comedy-New-_57 (3).jpg Airplane - New Uncut Version (UK VHS) Cassette.png Airplane - New Uncut Version (UK VHS 1993).png Airplane - New Uncut Version (UK VHS 1993) Back cover.png Airplane-VHS-H-2001-Uncut-Version.jpg Airplane-VHS-H-2001-Uncut-Version-_57.jpg 51XgnHN7oiL.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Airplane! Category:CIC Video logo from 1981 to 1986 Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by Paramount Category:Paramount logo from 1975 to 1986 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:BBFC PG Category:2001 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993